Naruto: Heavy Metal
by Perseus12
Summary: Our hero and our heroines had finally defeat the green menace, the Loc-Nar. Finally, they did something at the chamber. . . One-shot. Naruto x HM Harems.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Heavy Metal.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto's Heavy Metal harem:**

-Kiyone the Nine-Tailed Fox (Female Kurama/Kyuubi)

-Lysa the Girl (Heavy Metal 1981/Harry Canyon story) (fictional name)

-Katherine Wells (Heavy Metal 1981/Den story)

-Queen Mija (Heavy Metal 1981/Den story) (fictional name)

-Gloria (Heavy Metal 1981/So Beautiful and So Dangerous story)

-Taarna (Heavy Metal 1981/Taarna story)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Enter: **_**Lemon scene**_

Well, important to him at least. His mates/wives waited him when they wearing sexy night gowns, which he made crossed sign of **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **then start the orgy party.

**-Half hours later-**

"Oh yes, give it to me!"

He was thrusting his dick in and out of Katherine's pussy as she was bent over the bed. In a large room were also the women, who were his mates that loved him and he loved them back. They either sprawled out on the bed or leaning against someone or something in sexual exhaustion. "That's incredible, to think he has so much stamina to satisfy all of us." Gloria panted as Taarna was eating Naruto's cum that was flowing out of Mija's pussy and asshole. Kiyone was sitting on the side of the bed sipping some wine and said. **"One thing you should know about him, he was an Uzumaki like my previous vessel Mito Uzumaki-Senju, the clan was known for its longevity, secrets, prowess in sealing arts, and stamina. We could do things for hours that would tire an average shinobi in thirty minutes. It seems during his training, he retained the insane stamina he had. Though he's putting it to good use, don't you think?"** She reached down and probed her finger into her core and coated it in his sperm and her juices before bringing it to her mouth, she licked the combined fluids like ice cream and said. **"Mmm, very unique taste, I could get used to this."**

"I'm not complaining, this is awesome." Mija said as she tried to get up, only to fall on her ass as her legs were still wobbly from the amazing, mind-blowing sex she received. "What about you harem-sister, are you enjoying it?" Gloria asked as she stroked Taarna's hair. "Mmm. . ." She mumbled as she was sleeping in her sister-in-arms with a smile on her face. The other women chuckled. To them, Naruto was the perfect husband/lover. He was kind, caring, and aggressive when the situation called for it, powerful in his own right and to top all off amazing when it came to the act of sex.

Naruto grunted and shot his load into the naked Katherine's well abused cunt. Naruto fell back into his bed and panted lightly; he barely used ¼ of his stamina and smiled. It was good to know that he could make his mates happy and bring them such pleasure. "We're going to have to work on your stamina ladies; I want to see how long you can last." He got pleasured sighs and agreement from the girls. Katherine rolled to the side and landed on a large pillow that Naruto put. Lysa crawled the bed and leaned forward and took his wet dick into her mouth and bobbed her head, trying to get more of the stuff she craved. Katherine panted heavily and looked at Naruto, his body was that of an Olympic athlete, meaning not buff like a body builder's body, but had muscles' and was drool worthy.

Naruto groaned as his load coated Lysa's mouth and throat, she pulled back and was sucking out the semen as she pulled him out of her mouth with a wet 'pop' and swallowed the sticky fluids. "Delicious~." She said as her eyes were lidded with lust. She was sore from her turn earlier as she laid her head on Naruto's arm. Everyone was getting tired in the afterglow of the huge orgy, eventually they began crawled themselves to him, as they covered blanket of their naked bodies.

"We'll have to do that again sometime." Naruto said as he got covered with blanket. **"Yes we are, darling."** Kiyone said with a giggle with the other girls joined her as well. Naruto chuckled and said. "Good night, girls." As he kissed them, which the girls kissed him back then said together. "Good night, Naruto/**Good night, Naruto**."

Naruto and the girls have sleeped together with happy smiles on their faces.

**End**: _**Lemon scene**_


End file.
